BakuganTheMovie Wiki
Welcome to Bakugan The Movie Wiki, where you can find database on Bakugan, Brawlers and other Aquos TitaniumDragonoid.png|Team Aquos|link=Team AquosDarkus Vertexx.png|Team Darkus|link=Team DarkusSubterra Wolfurio.png|Team Subterra|link=Team SubterraVentus Dreadeon.png|Team Ventus|link=Team VentusPyrus Vexfist.png|Team Pyrus|link=Team PyrusHaos InfinityTrister.png|Team Haos|link=Team HaosCombat InfinityHelios.png|Team Combat|link=Team CombatShunCN.png|Team Shun|link=Team ShunDanTheMan.png|Team Dan|link=Team DanClear Accelerak.png|Team Clear|link=Team Clear172px-SpectraPh.png|Team Spectra|link=Team SpectraBuwlogo1.PNG|'Bakugan Users Wiki' - Home of the Champions''465px-Haos InfinityHelios.png|[[Administrators|'Administrators''' - The High Officials!]]|link=Administrators679px-Darkus RazenTitan.png|[[Bureaucrats|'Bureaucrats' - The Rulers!]]|link=BureaucratsAquos Digital Trister.png|'Users' - The Editors!''Clear Wolfurio.png|[[Rollbacks|'Rollbacks''' - The Ultimate Helpers!]]|link=RollbacksDimensions.png|[http://www.bakugandimensions.com Bakugan Dimensions - Online Mass-Multiplayer Brawling Game]|link=Bakugan DimensionsBakuView.PNG|[http://www.bakuview.com BakuView! Your Source for Bakugan Episode Reviews and Events]|link=BakuViewWiki Logo.png|[http://www.bakugan.wikia.com Bakugan Wiki - Your Bakugan Database!]|link=Bakugan WikiBbmplogo.png|[[Bakugan Battle Brawlers|'Bakugan Battle Brawlers' - The 1st and Original Bakugan Season]]|link=Bakugan Battle BrawlersNvmplogo.png|[[Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia|'Bakugan: New Vestroia' - The 2nd Season]]|link=Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New VestroiaGimplogo.png|[[Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders|'Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders' - The 3rd Season]]|link=Bakugan: Gundalian InvadersMS_Folks_are_coming_to_town.PNG|[[Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge|'Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge' - The 4th and Current Season]]|link=Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Featured Article of The Week This Week's Featured Atricle is... Anubias! Weekly Spotlight This Weeks Weekly Spotlight User is... Trent Fan ! Blast From the Past This Weeks Blast From the Past is... Shadow Prove ! July's User of the Month TooNBaku!!! Welcome to Bakugan Users Wiki This is a Mash-up wiki. It is a wiki for Users, Facts, and Opinions. On pages, post your opinions in the "User Opinions" section. You can create a normal page all about your User, aka You! This wiki is focused on fun and connecting with one-another. We have many templates for professional and easy editing. Before you get started please read through the Code of Conduct. If you need help, feel free to contact anyone below: thumb|right|291px|Bakugan Users Wiki Commercial V2 Bureaucrats *Lord of Pyrus*Darkraian10 Administrators *Ingramhelixx2*TooNBaku*Zachattack31*Infinity Pyrus Rollbacks *Firestromblaze*DarkusMaster84*Nuzamaki90*Trent Fan*Ventus Thunder*The Mighty Q Canidate Board Bureaucratship *TooNBaku Adminship *Trent Fan Rollbackship *None Editing Teams Our new segment, The Bakugan Users Wiki Editing Teams are a fun way to compete against other users on the wiki. We need people on every team before we can start our weekly editing brawls. It will be a weekly competition, the team that does the best job on their topic wins that weeks victory which will be eventually recorded on our Editing Teams Track Page. There is a''' limit of 4 Users per Team'. If you have any questions, want to learn more, or want to join a team, please contact Lord of Pyrus Should We Keep The Editing Teams, it's not really working out...Yes, if we can get more people to join, it will be goodNope, waste of time! of no use to this wiki thumb|right|291px All-Page Editing Team (Team Clear): *Lord of Pyrus*Darkraian10*Zachattack31*TooNBaku Bakugan Editing Team (Team Haos): *Ventus Thunder*Trent Fan Mechtogan Editing Team (Team Pyrus): * Accesory Editing Team (Team Ventus): * Episode Editing Team (Team Subterra): *Lord of Pyrus Template Editing Team (Team Darkus): *Lord of Pyrus Picture Team (Team Aquos): *Zachattack31 Reach Out Team (Team Combat): *Infinity Pyrus Blogging Team (Team Dan) *Lord of Pyrus*Darkraian10 Character Editing Team (Team Spectra) *TooNBaku*Trent Fan*Titanium Dragonoid 25 Dimensions Editing Team (Team Shun) * Bakugan of the Year '''Not Yet Decided! Chosen December, 2011! Keep Voting!!!' Past Events Category:Browse Category:Bakugan